


Deal With Me

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Molly's motto is "Deal with me" and Fjord has some problems with that. So he decides to show Molly that dealing with him isn't an inconvenience and that Molly isn't the only one capable of being selfish.





	Deal With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Starting 2019 off with some Fjolly because it's truly a crime that we don't get to see these two together more. Widomauk is good and all but Fjolly is my shit.  
> I'm real rusty in the writing and the smut and so this is unbetaed as well as just a bit clunky from being out of practice. Also I usually do past tense but I'm tried out some present tense stuff for this one, which I'm not sure fits my style but it was a fun little exercise.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to get back into writing more again, hopefully some more of those Fjolly WIPs I had started before thinking about Molly made me sad.

Mollymauk says it often. He says it with a long, wide grin that shows his fangs and he has a sharp flash in his eyes. He says it in different ways, in different situations. “Because I’m weird!” “You can stay if you want.” “I’m going to do something a little strange.” “Oh this is going to be fun.” “Are you going to try and stop me?” There are even times when he doesn’t mince words and instead looks someone in the eye with a wild smile and his very being vibrating with a dangerous dare. In the end it all means the same thing. “Deal with me.”

It catches Fjord off guard every time without fail. “Deal with me.” He says it like he knows he’s an inconvenience, which, to be fair, is accurate. He says it like he knows he will win, which, again, is true.

The part that gets to Fjord, though, is that it is the only option. As if he must deal with the troublesome and quirky and weird tiefling and there is nothing else he can do about it. That’s what rubs him the wrong, because he was it wasn’t so long ago that people were dealing with him, the different and wrong half-orc. Before he had met the Mighty Nein he probably wouldn’t have been bothered by Molly talking like that. Truthfully though, if he had met Molly before the strange events that led to how they became to be such a close-knit group he wouldn’t have wanted to be friends with him to begin with.

Things were different now. He was less afraid to stand out, more confident in his abilities, and he had met these people who had shown him that dealing with someone was not the only option. He had been changed by these people, and none of them dealt with Fjord like he was in the way or unwanted. If anything they treated him like a leader and they were all as fucked up and inconvenient as he had felt once upon a time.

That’s the part that grates on Fjord sometimes. He doesn’t know why it does or how he would handle it differently, so most of the time he just deals with Molly the way Molly asks him to. Who is he to want differently for Molly?

At the beginning of their friendship that meant just letting Molly do as he pleased and trying to mitigate the damage or suffer through a bit of discomfort. Fjord sat out in hallways while Molly had new friends over for the night, he watched his antics with a smile and a shake of his head but rarely got involved, and many times it also meant listening to him handle his “discomfort” on nights when they were alone (but never watching, no he could never pretend to be sleeping and roll over to crack an eye open to glimpse long fingers wrapped around a dark purple member, absolutely not). Early on dealing with Molly was almost entirely the way Molly made it sound.

As they grew closer dealing with Molly took on a different tone. Fjord grew used to many of the exploits, and while he never joined in on the sexual ones and rarely engaged in the simply chaotic ones, he did offer ideas when he was interested in where things were going. What really changed was that sometimes Molly didn’t feel good and now he trusted Fjord to help with that. Dealing with Molly was emotional now. It was reassuring him when the subject of Nonagon was around, being there when he needed someone to help him out of his own head, following the creed of leaving a place better than they found it. Dealing with Molly became an active part of his life rather than allowing it to happen.

And another layer to dealing with Molly came the moment Fjord crushed his mouth against Molly’s for the first time. Things stayed generally the same but flavored with the mouth of a lover. When Mollymauk “This body is mine now” Tealeaf struggled with the unknown past that seemed to be hunting him down Fjord would kiss the scars that covered his body and say in his low drawl, “This body’s past is of no use to me. I only have interest in it’s present,” because Molly did not want to be told that they would figure it out (they would but it was not what he wanted to hear) he wanted to know that no matter what he owned this body and it was his life now, not Nonagon’s. And he would watch Molly’s antics with Jester and Nott and laugh with them, always pressing a few coins into the hands of those who might have been inconvenienced by them. And there were times when Molly asked to be dealt with in a much more private way and Fjord happily obliged then as well.

Fjord had begun to put his knot tying skills to use fairly early in their relationship at Molly’s request. Sometimes dealing with Molly meant holding him still, punishing him in ways that Molly craved, taking him in whatever way Fjord pleased before giving Molly his own release. And Molly loved it. They both did.

Fjord is thinking about what he’ll do to Molly the night that it clicks for him. After so long of having a bitter taste in his mouth when Molly says that kind of thing, like he was difficult or frustrating and he reveled in the knowledge that he was a struggle, he finally understands why it bothers him and how he would rather think of it. And he had a very good idea on how to make his partner understand.

He dropped hints to Molly all day on his intent. His hand lingering on the small of his back, firm touches on Molly’s hands and arms, he would occasionally lean in and in a soft, low voice he would compliment Molly, and as the day went on he would reprimand him lightly for teasing him so openly. And then they retired to their room.

Fjord shuts the door with slow, methodical care. He’s taking his time. Molly was already impatient, he had been trying to signal Fjord that they should go to bed for close to two hours, but Fjord wanted Molly to be on the verge of begging for him.

When he turns around Molly is incredibly close to him. Fjord arches an eyebrow and Molly runs his hands up under the loose white shirt Fjord has on. Molly is wearing a wicked grin and his eyes are already darker than usual. “Copper for your thoughts?” he asks, and Fjord doesn’t have to guess at the kinds of thoughts Molly hoped to hear.

“With how you were acting down there I’m pretty sure you know what I’m thinking about,” Fjord lets Molly’s hands roam but doesn’t react, not yet at least.

Molly takes advantage of this, scraping his claws lightly over his skin, over his nipples, the sensitive parts of Fjord’s body that he knows so well by now. “Was I bad?” he asks and steps even closer, almost chest to chest. He cocks his head to the side and the jewelry on his horns jingles quietly.

Fjord doesn’t answer it directly, he seldom does. Molly is rarely ever bad, and even if he is Fjord knows that isn’t really his business. Molly likes to talk but at the end of the day he doesn’t want people telling him how to live his life and Fjord doesn’t want to tell him. So instead he takes in a deep breath, almost like he’s puffing himself up, making himself taller and broader and more. Molly’s grin widens, sharp fangs glinting, and his thumb and forefinger pinch one of Fjord’s nipples lightly.

Fjord’s voice is low and rough when he speaks, “I do so love to see you tied up and at my mercy,” and he starts to lean down but pauses just before their lips touch.

“Well that sounds absolutely thrilling,” Molly answers, his tail twitching in anticipation behind him.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Fjord admits while he steps forward and making Molly step back. He walks him back until the backs of Molly’s knees hit the bed. “You kept sayin’ stuff that made me want to…” he places one large hand at the side of Molly’s neck so his thumb presses against his jawline and his other fingers reach to the base of Molly’s horn, “show you what I really think.”

“Are you going to have to deal with me?” Molly asks and licks his lips.

“No,” he says in an almost growl and places his hand on Molly’s chest and firmly but not forcefully pushes him prone onto the mattress.

“No?” Molly’s voice lilts up into a question as Fjord climbs over him and pins Molly’s wrists above his head.

Fjord grinds his hips into Molly, slow and hard so that they can feel all their want building up between them. “No,” he repeats in a rough, gravelly voice that makes Molly bite his lip and flex his fingers in anticipation. His lover seems to be in a rare form tonight and Molly has been desperate for a night like this, a night where Fjord takes what he wants and is rough with him and leaves no question as to who Molly belongs to.

“What are you planning on doing with me then?” the tiefling asks.

Fjord’s answer shocks him into silence for what might be the first time since he claimed this life as his own. “I’m going to love you.”

Perhaps the part that makes Molly look up at Fjord so curiously is that Fjord hasn’t lost the edge to his voice that Molly is pretty sure could be enough to get him off some days. Fjord says it like he says ‘I’m going to fuck you,’ or ‘I’m going to fill you up.’ Fjord says it like it’s sexy and kinky and dirty and above all he says it like he’s being thinking about it for so long that he’s desperate for it. And of all the ways Molly thought someone might say they loved him…well this was not one that had crossed his mind.

“Show me.”

Fjord doesn’t miss the dare still in his voice, the demand for Fjord to prove it and the hint to his voice that showed Molly didn’t think he’d be able to do it. And that just egged Fjord on, even now Molly wasn’t getting it. “Stay here,” he tightened his grip on Molly’s wrists briefly before he let go and sat up.

Molly lay on the bed before him, his wrists crossed over his head and the laces at his shirt were undone and showing lavender skin with pale crisscrossed scars on his chest and throat. He looked like one of the covers of Jester’s erotic books.

Fjord pushes the shirt up over his head, yanks it off and tosses it off the side before getting off the bed entirely and going to his pack. Molly laid on the bed but, never a passive partner, had plenty to say. “How are you planning to love me from over there?”

Fjord didn’t respond, instead just searched his bag for the black silk ropes that he and Molly used rather often. He passed over the other fun items that had made their way into their bedroom antics, deciding to keep things simple for the night. Molly continued to talk and tease while Fjord slowly looked over the rope and unwrapped the bundles. Fjord let him, hearing each one for what it was. “I’m trouble. I’m difficult. I’m work. I’m frustrating. I’m good in the end but disagreeable in the middle. I am worthwhile but I am not pleasant. I want you to deal with me.”

The part Fjord doesn’t really get was that Molly _knows_ that he is desired and _knows_ that he is good and leaves a positive mark on everything he touches. Despite that the tiefling seemed to believe that dealing with him was still was still an aggravating experience. That he was both desirable and undesirable in the same moment and that those were inseparable. Maybe he was right, Fjord could admit that there were many times when Molly was irksome. In this very moment he was, with his dares and his instigating and goading.

Fjord walks back to Molly and stands beside the bed to look down at his lover with clear appreciation. “You look so pretty.” He almost added a condition to the end, like ‘You look so pretty when you’re trying not to look eager,’ or something dirty and vulgar, but Molly was always pretty and tacking something like that on felt pointless. Molly was pretty every second of every day and there was no point in adding something else when they both knew it was an unconditional state of Molly’s being.

Molly arches his back expertly, keeping his hands above his head while he shows off the lean, lightly muscled body. “Admire away, I would hate to rush you.”

Fjord settles himself between Molly’s thighs again and leans over him to grab one hand and loop the rope securely around it and tie it to one end of the headboard before repeating the action with the other. Molly tugs at his restraints experimentally and his smile widens when he finds them to be to his satisfaction.

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” Fjord muses in a low voice while he drags his hands up Molly’s bare sides.

Mollymauk shivers at the rough scraping of the sailor’s calloused fingers and palms, the anticipation of Fjord’s mood getting to him already. “I’ve always thought you had great taste.”

Fjord’s hands pause at Molly’s hips and he grips him tightly, digging his fingers into the soft flesh there as he raises Molly’s hips enough for Fjord to rock forward to press his quickly hardening cock against his ass. “At least in one thing I do.” The half-orc’s thumbs trace the lines that make the V on Molly’s abdomen that dip under the colorful circus pants that Molly wears low on his hips.

Fjord’s head drops down and Molly prepares himself for a kiss but Fjord’s lips land high up on his throat, just beneath his jaw line. Molly’s lips part for a soft moan when he feels the beginnings of Fjord’s tusks against his skin as Fjord nips and bites at Molly’s throat between kisses. He leaves no marks, just lavishes Molly’s skin with attention. And when Fjord feels satisfied with that he moves onto Molly’s collarbones.

Mollymauk is already squirming and needy under Fjord’s touch. He pulled the ropes taut, turned his head to the side to give Fjord more access, he whined when Fjord teased him for too long or not quite long enough, and he began to rock his hips up against Fjord so that he could make the man realize that there were more pressing matters below the belt.

Fjord drank in Molly’s silent pleading but took his time. He moved excruciatingly slowly down Molly’s body, sucking marks onto his chest, scraping his teeth over Molly’s nipples. It’s both too much and not enough and eventually Molly just says, “Okay Fjord, I get it, now _just_ —”

Fjord bites down on Molly’s hip, drawing out a moan from Molly. “Are you askin’ me for more?” Fjord presses a kiss against the dip of Molly’s hip and looks up to meet his eyes.

“Will it help if I say please?”

Fjord is unlacing Molly’s boots when he says, “Can’t hurt to try.”

“Please, Fjord,” his tone is achingly sweet and sarcastic. He watches Fjord toss one boot to the side and start on the second one before he continues, “I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer like this.” His smile shows a glint of his fanglike canines as he tries to goad Fjord into taking the bait and giving it to him hard and fast like he wants it.

Fjord would be lying if he said he was a man of calm resolve and no impulses. He’s no Nott or Jester when it comes to immediate temptation but he has been known to go with his gut, two very different things in his opinion. And right now his gut was saying stick with the plan, especially if Molly planned to be a shit about it.

Molly lifts his hips to help Fjord wiggle his tight, colorful pants down his long legs. Fjord tries to stay focused on his task but when it’s over he takes a moment to lick his lips and drag his eyes over Molly’s perfect body. Molly helps of course, giving Fjord an eyeful of his best aspects and angles.

When he has his fill he takes the rest of the rope and moves back up so that he’s face to face with Molly again. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so,” he says it lightly, his voice still low but for a second it loses the sex and desire to it, in that moment the only thing he wants to do is make sure Molly knows that just because Fjord has plans doesn’t mean that Molly can’t want something else.

Molly licks his lips and arches an eyebrow at Fjord as he leans back, “What are you planning?”

Fjord’s thick, calloused fingers wrap around Molly’s ankle and he looks for Molly to nod before he begins to artfully loop the rope around it. “I already told you,” he says in a gruff voice that Molly feels go straight to his core, “I’m going to love you.”

Molly tested the ties when Fjord was finished with his left leg, only able to move it a few inches before being stopped again. “And what does that mean?” Molly was not unaccustomed to being kept on edge for a period of time, nor was he surprised to see Fjord looking to draw it out. It was simply the mood of it all, a quiet determination to _show_ him something. Something that Fjord believed Molly wasn’t understanding fully. Molly wasn’t sure what else there was to get, Fjord loved being with him, Fjord loved his body, loved doing all of this, Molly loved it too. At some point Mollymauk figured Fjord would give in and they would both have what they wanted. Still, Molly didn’t see why that meant he couldn’t play it out with Fjord.

“It means,” Fjord is hard at work on Molly’s other ankle, leaving Molly spread out and unable to do anything but let the half-orc have his way with him (a thought that leaves Molly’s mouth watering with anticipation). “that I’m going to _worship_ you.”

When Fjord sits back up to look at his handwork and a small jerk of his leg makes it obvious he’s not going anywhere his tail twitches at his side and his grin widens. “Finally, someone is giving me the attention I deserve.”

 _There it is again_ , Fjord thinks as he slowly runs his hands up lavender thighs. Molly acting like what Fjord is doing is about him, is about what he deserves and not what Fjord wants, that it is not selfish on Fjord’s part to want to give him this attention and care.

Perhaps that’s what it comes down to. Fjord is selfish and wanting and Molly seems to believe he is the selfish one, even if that selfishness is usually beneficial to others. Maybe it’s that Fjord wants to show that he can be quite selfish too.

He moves on from his thoughts when Molly whines and his body tenses under his fingers. Fjord rubs his thumbs in circles on the insides of Molly’s thighs, high up and teasing without doing anything more. When Molly tries to rock his hips forward Fjord slides his hands up Molly’s chest instead.

He tweaks Molly’s nipples and keeps his voice a low rumble, “Patience, Mollymauk, I’m not through having my way with you.”

“Have your way with me then, Fjord,” he has a wicked grin and his tail flicks playfully from the corner of Fjord’s eye.

Fjord is still fully clothed, though his pants were uncomfortably tight and Molly doesn’t miss the sizeable and familiar bulge there. Still, Fjord doesn’t waver and instead gives a particularly sharp pinch that makes Molly bite his lip in a lovely mix of pleasure and pain. “Are you going to be good and wait for me to tell you when I want you to cum?”

“Am I ever good, Fjord?”

There’s a hard look in Fjord’s eyes when he meets Molly’s pure red ones. “You will be tonight. I promise your reward will be better than your punishment.” Fjord’s hand ghosts over Molly’s heavily scarred throat before he starts to knead his fingers into the softer parts of Molly’s torso. Molly couldn’t say he had been massaged and tied up like this at the same time, but he loved a good massage and he loved a little bit of fun with rope so it only made sense that before long moans were slipping from his lips while Fjord worked away at his restrained arms, down his chest, his sides, his thighs, calves, and then back up.

Fjord peppered in kisses and when he saw Molly falling a little too deeply into the massage he brought him back with a bite or by sucking a hickey onto sensitive flesh, leaving dark purple marks blossoming on light skin. He lavished every inch of Molly with attention except for the parts that ached for his touch.

This continued for what Molly was sure was an eternity and what Fjord insisted could only have been seconds but in all actuality was the better part of an hour. Every quiet plead that came from Molly went unanswered, every raise of his hips in a vain attempt to slide against Fjord’s shirt pulled from his reach, every yank of the ropes leaving a pleasant if abrasive reminder of his situation.

Perhaps Molly was particularly persuasive at one point or maybe Fjord had his fill of this particular indulgence, but eventually Fjord moves on. Molly curls his toes as Fjord starts to kiss down his stomach with an obvious destination in mind. He doesn’t even complain when Fjord kisses the inside of his thighs first, leaving one with a dark mark before dragging his tongue up the underside of Molly’s ridged cock. He kisses the tip and Molly’s hips jerk, but Fjord immediately sits back up and presses a large hand to Molly’s abdomen.

Molly had about a dozen biting words on the tip of his tongue when Fjord’s hand wrapped loosely around him. He doesn’t do much more than apply the barest amount of pressure, pressure isn’t even an accurate word for it, it’s just contact, but Molly’s never felt anything more wonderful against him.

“Such a pretty dick, Molly,” Fjord says smoothly as he gives it a gentle squeeze and releases it again. His thumb and middle finger slowly and infuriatingly gently start to move up the sides. “We’re always moving so fast that I never get to stop and look at it like this.” Fjord has his own smirk now, a glint in his eyes that Molly isn’t sure if he’s excited about or ready to beg for mercy from. “I’m taking my time with you tonight, I hope you don’t mind.” The drawl in his voice was even hotter when he was looking at Molly like that, utterly irresistible, and so Molly just threw his head back and bit his lip as Fjord’s thumb rubbed the sensitive base of one of the ridges.

Fjord set to work with first memorizing Molly with his fingers. He watched Molly’s face to see what got the better reactions as he dragged his hand up Molly’s slick cock. And when he had a good grasp of that he shifted back, making Molly keen and rock his hips up to try and follow the hand that Fjord is pulling away from him.

When Molly opens his eyes to look at Fjord he sees the man begin to drop his head down. Before he can change his mind and beg for Fjord to finish him off he says, “I want to see you.”

Fjord’s chuckle is low and every time Molly hears it he swears he can hear the years Fjord spent on a ship out at sea laughing with crew members over raunchy jokes or card games and obviously embellished stories. “Not sure how much you’ve been able to see with your eyes shut like that.”

“It just seems a little unfair,” Molly tosses back as he catches his breath, “I’m dressed for the party and you haven’t even tried to match me. It’s just terrible, really.”

Fjord takes pity on him, but he’s also very happy to do so, and stands up beside the bed to pull his shirt off. Molly, suddenly renewed, eyes him with a deep hunger as Fjord’s white shirt comes off over his head to show a dark green expanse of toned muscles and the nipple piercings nobody knew Fjord had.

As he’s taking off his boots he says, “What kind of date would I be if I didn’t take that into account?”

“A dreadful one,” Molly answers and licks his lips. For the first time he almost wishes he wasn’t tied down for this so he could run his fingernails over Fjord torso and perhaps even pin him down to the bed. He doesn’t ask for Fjord to let him up though, he’s in far too deep to stop enjoying it now.

Fjord undresses without the flourishes and showmanship that Molly normally does, but Molly almost likes it better that way. Fjord has a no-nonsense approach to stripping down and it’s clear where his mind is at when he does it by the way he looks at Molly and how his cock springs free and stands tall and proud for him to admire. And then he climbs back into bed and settles between Molly’s spread thighs and in one swift movement he swallows Molly’s down to the root.

It proves to be almost too much for him. His back arches up off the bed and he cries out Fjord’s name and his muscles all go tense, but Fjord doesn’t move until Molly can manage a few deep breaths and calm down as much as he’s able. And when he does he pulls off Molly completely, making the tiefling hiss at the cool air against his wet skin.

In a similar way to how Fjord studied Molly with his fingers he takes in Molly with his tongue. He licks his way up and down, finding each groove and ridge, swirling his tongue around the tip, applying varying amounts of suction when he does take Molly into his mouth. And Molly feels dangerously close to simply losing his mind.

And then a slick finger presses against his entrance and thankfully Fjord has pulled back and it’s only his warm breath against his dick because Molly is positive if there had been anything else he would have lost all his control right there. If it had been anyone else he would have ended this game already. He’s not against having things drawn out a little but he’s also not known for resisting temptation for this long. The only thing that keeps him hanging onto the thread of self-control he has left is that he knows he can trust Fjord to keep his best interests in mind, he knows Fjord will take care of him.

And maybe a piece of it starts to click into place then. Not in an obvious way that makes Molly open his eyes and look at Fjord, overcome with realization, but perhaps there is a small thing at the back of Molly’s mind. That this is about trust, about how important trust has been to Fjord (perhaps not honesty or the truth, but always trust) and about how much faith Molly can put into this man. It almost begins to click for him, what this night is about, what this night might mean for both of them.

Though with Fjord ever so slowly fingering his ass and dragging his tongue along his cock without ever keeping it up for long enough to give him any sort of relief it’s a little harder to realize any of that. And by the time Fjord has three fingers scissoring him open and Molly’s cock is nudging the back of Fjord’s throat he’s at his breaking point.

“Please Fjord,” Molly isn’t even trying to stay coy any longer. His fingernails have dug crescents into his palms and he wouldn’t be surprised if he later saw he drew a little blood with them. “Give it to me, gods just fuck me already.” He whines openly.

Fjord’s tongue swipes over the tip of his cock as he pulls off of it, trying to catch one last taste of the sharp, saltiness of Molly. He’s absolutely been self-indulgent with his actions and he has no intensions of hiding it so he licks his lips and does it again just because he can. “I could listen to you beg like that all day,” he says in a sweet voice with a small smile.

Molly bites back his response, he knows when to play nice to get what he wants. Fjord can see in his eyes that he would say more if he wasn’t so desperate and it makes him want to keep going, see how long Molly can keep it up, but he doesn’t. “Fjord please,” he says again, his tail swishing at his side. The base is growing uncomfortable in the position, but Molly can hardly think about it.

Fjord kisses Molly’s lips, presses his tongue into the tiefling’s open mouth and lets the taste of Molly coat both their tongues. Molly jumps at his chance to finally do something, to be a part of whatever is going on in Fjord’s head, and kisses back with utter desperation and desire. And when Fjord pulls away it’s all he can do to keep from begging him to come back.

Fjord leans back to give a little more slack to the ropes at Molly’s ankles, allowing him to bring his knees up a little more without giving him the chance to really wrap them around Fjord or do much more than hold himself open for the half-orc. Molly was eager to do so though, bending his knees and spreading his legs wide, even shifting his hips as best he could in hopes Fjord would fuck him now.

Instead he holds his dark green cock in one hand and slowly, lightly, brushes against the tip against Molly’s twitching hole. His tail, finally given a tad bit more freedom, wrapped around Fjord’s thigh as if to try and pull him in. Fjord doesn’t pay it any mind though and simply continues to drag the head of his dick against Molly, occasionally dipping in an inch or so before exercising an unparalleled amount of self-control and pulling back out.

“I love you like this,” Fjord moves his hands to Molly’s thighs to hold him open while he admires his lover, all laid out for him like a feast. “I like hearin’ you beg. Like how pretty you are when you’re on edge. I like when you’re all frustrated that I’m taking my time.” As if to illustrate his point he shifted away from Molly again.

Molly’s tail pulls at Fjord again and this time Fjord listens, slowly pushing his cock halfway into the tiefling before pulling back so only the tip remained. “I always knew there was a little bit of a sadist in you, Fjord,” Molly snips back playfully.

“Nah, nothing like that.” Fjord snaps his hips forward, driving deep into Molly. Molly’s back arches up and he jerks at the ropes reflexively. Still buried deep inside of him Fjord leans down to catch Molly’s lips in a near bruising kiss before he sits back up and begins to slowly fuck into Molly. “I want to give you what you want.” If Molly had been able to focus that might have been the thing that did it, but he was a little too distracted to think about anything other than the torturously slow but powerful thrusts. “I like when you’re trouble, Molly,” Fjord grunts out and lets go of Molly’s thighs to grab at his hips. “And I like when you’re needy.” Molly tries his best to hook his legs around Fjord, desperate for him to move more, move faster, to fuck him harder. “I like being what you want,” Fjord says it as he drops a hand down to wrap around Molly’s cock. He doesn’t do anything more than wrap his fingers around the deep purple and leaking member, but Molly sees stars for a moment anyways.

To Molly’s credit, he does start to sense the theme then. Nobody would blame him for not putting together all the puzzle pieces yet, in fact he’s got more of it than most in his position would have. And with the bits he has he throws his head back, jewelry on his horns tinkling as he does so, and he says, “More Fjord, please more,” he whimpers.

Fjord doesn’t quite oblige. Normally he does, normally he has trouble resisting Molly when he sounds like that. Not this time. This time he sticks to his plan. “What did you ask me earlier?” Fjord reaches for one of Molly’s horns, holding it so that he’s looking up at Fjord. “What do you always ask me to do?”

Molly frowns in confusion as he tries to think back to before Fjord tied him up and teased him nearly out of his mind. Fjord begins to speed up a touch, finally giving Molly a little more. And the only think Molly can think of that Fjord would be referencing is, “Are you going to deal with me?”

Fjord thrusts into him particularly rough that time and the only thing Molly can do is moan and grow tight around his cock. And Fjord does it again, like a reward. And between his thrusts Fjord pants out, “You wanted me to deal with you? Wanted me to put you in your place?”

“Yes,” Molly whines and gods he wishes he could do anything, drag his nails down Fjord’s back or kiss him or pull him closer. And somehow the fact that he doesn’t get what he wants makes it so much better, so completely in Fjord’s hands, so at his mercy.

“Did you want me to take out my frustration on you? Want me to take what I wanted? To use you?” That sounds particularly good to Molly, Fjord tying Molly up like this to use him and not being concerned with Molly’s release. Of course it would be a game Molly would tire of quickly, but the concept is delicious. “Or were you being selfish? Wanted me to give you what you wanted before I could get mine?” That, however, sounds much more likely.

“I was selfish,” Molly answered in short breaths and a high-pitched voice. He’s so close and Fjord’s hand is now stroking him in time with his thrusts. It’s so good that he’s dizzy and he’s not even sure if he’s going to make it.

“It doesn’t matter what you were thinking,” Fjord growls and Molly feels it go straight to his cock, “You forgot one of the most important things.”

Molly is about to ask what that is, because instinctively he knows that’s the next step in the dialogue, but Fjord’s lips are crushed against his and he can feel the way his slowly growing tusks bump into his mouth and Fjord’s tongue stops him from saying anything at all. And Molly kisses him back with the same level of ferocity and passion since he has no intention of being outdone.

And when Fjord is finished he moves to Molly’s slightly pointed ear and he says in a low, ragged, and sexy voice, “I want you. I chose you. I chose to love you. I was not saddled with you, I was not forced to put up with you and your antics, I was not burdened with your needs and desires, I chose you on purpose Mollymauk.” Fjord pauses in his—his what? His love confession? His dirty talk? His reassurances?—to kiss and bite at Molly’s throat, leaving a mark that will be broken up with pale scars in the morning. “I don’t put up with the hard moments to get to ones like these and I don’t handle your antics because it’s easier that way. I don’t fuck you like this,” he slams into Molly unexpectedly and they both groan before he continues on with his likely inappropriately timed emotional talk, “just because you like it rough and I want to put your energy to good use. I don’t deal with you Mollymauk.” Fjord sits back up to look down at his lover, deep red eyes looking back up at him, his lip pulled between his teeth, and his cheeks flushed a dark purple. “I love you. And you’ll do well to remember that the next time you look me in the eyes and ask me to deal with you. Dealing with you is nothing less than a joy I have chosen for myself.”

Molly gasps as Fjord’s thumb rubs at the head of his cock and he squirms under him, simply down to babbling his name and pleading for Fjord to let him cum. And Fjord smiles with the same look in his eyes that everyone expects from Molly. He does a pretty good job at hiding his own mischievous tendencies with Molly and Jester at his side, but alone in a bedroom with Molly he doesn’t plan to hide it. “Everyone thinks you’re the selfish one, Molly. They have no idea that I indulge in you so frequently, that I can probably count on one hand the number of times I’ve resisted you.”

“Please,” Molly whines as Fjord fucked him.

“Please what?” Fjord says with a rough, demanding voice.

“Please love me, Fjord,” he asks without a second thought.

He would say many other things. He would tell Fjord he loved him too. He would say he wanted Fjord. He might have even cried if one of Fjord’s hands didn’t grip his hip so tight it might leave marks and his other jerked him off with renewed purpose and then he firmly commanded Molly to cum for him.

Fjord only lasts a handful of thrusts after he watches Molly stripe his stomach with cum. He thrusts into Molly one final time before spending inside of him.

And after a few seconds of catching their breath Fjord pulls out of Molly. He watches his cum leak out of Molly for just a moment, it’s not exactly his fault with how Molly is still spread out and open for him to take in such a view. But he shakes himself back to the present after a few seconds and unties Molly from the bed.

Molly’s eyes are heavy and he suddenly feels exhausted, but he watches quietly as Fjord busies himself with taking care of things. He gets the both of them cleaned up, he puts the ropes back in their rightful places, he folds their clothes and puts them away, he takes their boots and puts them at the end of the bed, and he even brings a glass of water back to bed for Molly.

He doesn’t say anything though, not at first. And when Molly turns on his side and props his head up on his arm to look at Fjord as he gets back into bed he sees the dark green flush on the half-orc’s cheeks up to the tips of his ears. Molly understands, it’s different in the moment than it is in the aftermath. It doesn’t mean that they shouldn’t talk about it though.

His tail swishes behind him lazily as he reaches out to touch Fjord’s dark hair. “I can’t say I have heard that kind of dirty talk before,” he says lightly. He doesn’t want Fjord to feel pressured into committing to it or denying it.

Fjord clears his throat a little awkwardly and looks up at the ceiling, “Well, ah, I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

Molly cocks his head to the side and says, “Just so we’re on the same page you might want to clarify that. I know how things can be in the middle of a good—”

Fjord frowns and looks at Molly, “It wasn’t like that. I meant it. I-I love you, Molly. And I don’t like you thinkin’ that I’m _dealing_ with you. Like you’re some kind of burden on me or somthin’. I wouldn’t be doing this with you if I didn’t want it, didn’t want _you_ , and I do mean all of you, just as badly.”

Molly grins, all teeth and that glint in his eyes that makes people who don’t know him worried, it still makes Beau worried actually. “You know, I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re just as selfish as me. You have no impulse control, handsome, I’ve seen you grab balls and just take them inside you without a second thought.”

Fjord chuckles and looks back up at the ceiling, he doesn’t laugh very often about the whole situation but Molly has a way of making it seem less terrifying than it really is. “It’s easy to look levelheaded and put together when you, Jester, and Nott are stirring up all kinds of obvious trouble.”

They’re quiet for a little while and Fjord is drifting off to sleep when Molly says, “I love you too, Fjord. I can’t promise I’ll stop asking you to deal with me, especially if saying it is going to get me this kind of treatment,” he winks and Fjord rolls his eyes, “but I will keep in mind what you said.”

Fjord leans in to kiss Molly one last time, softly and lingering only a moment longer than necessary, before he says, “I choose to deal with you and I’ll be quite unhappy if you make me stop. I just don’t want you thinking that I would rather be doing something else. We can talk about it more in the morning, we’re going to need some sleep to get through everything the others will have to say about how loud you were being.”

Molly snuggles closer to Fjord and mumbles, “They’re just jealous.”

It’s almost no time before they’re in a very deep sleep, their friends who were close enough to hear an unfortunate amount of their antics aren’t as lucky in their search for sleep. But well, Molly supposes they’ll just have to deal with him and Fjord. And they will deal with it, they’ll deal with it because they love Molly and they love Fjord.

Even if it means hearing quite a bit of a weird, romantic confession.


End file.
